Lyn oui scema vun sa?
by ThE fOuR dEvIlS
Summary: Snippet - "The hell are you doing with your face?" A tender moment between the unintentional Summoner and her dearest feline companion. Featuring original characters, fluff, and one of the few one-shots that I'll be doing if interest shows.


_The first day that Sage smiled to her; it was as bizarre for her as it was for him. After all, he was never one to show his emotions on an open platter, instead conserving them for slight scoffs and minor inclinations towards his mood. Perhaps it was for this reason that when the skies darkened with the rumbling of thunderclouds, he found himself held by the girl who he had come to care for in the past few months. His whiskers twitched, and for a moment Sage was content with allowing her to pretend as if nothing happened; hiding his own deep rooted fear for her own sake and keeping silent - he was often really silent. Never even uttering a peep! At times, Sage himself thought he was a wraith; some type of spirit tasked with watching over his silver haired ward for the time that he was bound to this realm. "Y-you better not tell anyone about this."_

It was okay - he didn't intend to. He found his happiness (if it could be called such a thing) in being with someone who had a sense of dignity and pride about her. "I won't, people already think you're deluded enough child..." His pause was awkward, a notch of the head acting as the only sign that he had given any sort of thought to apologizing to the female who had him wrapped in an embrace. "You know, I'm still afraid of these things... surprising right? Me? Afraid of anything?" Strange that he had just spoke so suddenly - without much of a cause behind it, he often didn't talk so much. After all, he didn't wish for people to think that his dearest Lady was insane by talking to a cat. Of course, he had shrunk into a more... appropriate form. That of a quadruped, albeit a twin-tailed housecat. Both enjoyed passing it off as some genetic defect brought on by the mako that permeated the surrounding air.

"I recall when I was just a child. On the beaches of Kilika, watching the ocean for any sign of Sin in the distance so I could run off and warn the village. So I could be a little hero.." His snort was cold, derisive and almost mocking towards the ironic sacrifice that he made years later. He turned a bit, just to see her blank stare boring into his spiraled pupils.

"..." She didn't seem very amused, and in fact, lifted her eyebrow by such a minute amount that the feline could swear that it was about… a centimeter? Maybe two? He wasn't all that good with measurements to be honest.

"What? I was mortal once too..." That he was – ah, Spira. How he missed his simpler days of being a Summoner, of believing that life would turn out quite fine despite the frustrations that had slowly been mounting over time. Despite the fear that he had felt throughout the years as he grew into his own adolescence. But maybe he could impart that story to her another time?

"..."

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that? In disbelief?" Her blank look – visage drawn into a pale bemusement towards the Eidolon that had found her on the streets some months ago and had healed her with the magics at his very disposal. Quite strange for her to say so, but she could almost believe it – his mannerism spoke more of a person clinging to the shreds of their humanity instead of a coldhearted magical beast that he attempted to project himself as.

"I have the right to be skeptical..." True enough, she did, Sage decided with a flick of the ears, evaluating the situation for a short-lived second and chalking it up to her actually never **listening** to him ramble on about his days in Spira; days as a Summoner. Or did he not talk about it much? The pain of doing so **was** overbearing at times – a sigh, a twitch of his soft pink nose, conjoined with an overhead stretch that left Beatrice quite annoyed. Constantly sighing as if he had something on his mind or if he was… bored. By the Goddess, Sage could be **so** annoying!

"Well maybe you shouldn't be. Now, sit back and listen.." The mirth in his voice was as brief as it was bright - a sudden lilt to his voice that was almost accentuated by the slight tugging of the lips at the corner of his maw. The unfamiliar stretching of muscles made him look awkward, as if he had just eaten a soured lemon. That's what one got when he didn't smile after a circumstantial period in time!

"Well... are you going to contin- wait. What're you doing?"

"What d'ya mean Beatrice?" His cough was awkward, well… as awkward as one of his coughs **could **be. Suffice to say, this meant very little in the evaluation of his emotional state, which frustrated Beatrice to no palpable end. The Calamity touched child's expression shifted to one of a slight curiosity into slight disdain, her telltale scowl returning to touch upon her lips immediately. How dare he! How dare he play dumb, as if he didn't know what he was doing? Sage could be so immature at times! Foolish, barbaric creature! But his confusion seemed genuine, so…

"That weird thing with your mouth. It's creeping me the fuck out." She finally sighed out, pursing her lips into a thin line – jumping in tandem with her feline companion at the sound thunder crackling above the slums of Midgar; how the hell could they even get rain down here with the plates separating them from the upper echelon anyways? A shake of the head, and the snow-haired adolescent's passive features returned to an innate interest at what her "familiar" had to say.

"Oh... I dunno. I think it's a smile. Whatever though!" But it was the first time that they had had a laugh with one another. The room between the both of them seeming far more distant now that he had finally felt this... mysterious stir within his chest, quite possibly where his 'core' was. His soul? That didn't seem all that appropriate to say, considering that he was a walking one… but it made more sense than anything else that poured from his maw.. Such a long while since he had felt it, that Sage almost immediately threatened to run to the veterinarian the next day.

But... this was only the beginning of a cherished friendship. A snapshot of a dearest Lady and her Whimsical cat in the most tender of moments. Even if things would change eventually, even if he had to leave someday – to return to the realm in which he slumbered… everything would be alright. They both knew… everything would work out just fine for them.


End file.
